DMH-8
by JosephHantour
Summary: A small tribute to my favorite movie. Based on the concept of dreams. 'DMH-8' is a drug that emits the user to take control of their dreams whilst unconscious.


_**DMH-8**_

CHAPTER 1:

The calm winds gently breezed through his silky black hair that cascades down one side of his face. A slight smirk runs across this mysterious man's lips. "How do you feel?" the shadowy figure which stood a few feet away from this man asked. "_I feel like I'm home, Lee._". Suddenly he leaps from which was a tall building, ripping through the clouds, the wind pressure rendering this man helpless as he descends into the everlasting city of skyscrapers. As he falls, the scent of vanilla and rosemary fill the air. His body tossing and turning as if in a rough rumble with the wind.

"_I hate it when he does that._" Lee proclaimed. "_Might as well let him have some fun..._" as this mysterious man continues his descent down this fictional realm an ice-cold rush feels the air and a sudden flurry of rain attacks the city violently. What was strange about this rain was it was not falling from the sky, but the cracks and potholes in the city ground. As the rush of water is about to hit this man everything suddenly goes dark, the rain vanishes and the city gets sucked into darkness and the man stops falling, instead he just floats there. A bright light intervenes and shines across the city, breaking the darkness. This man is well aware of what is happening and just closes his eyes and relaxes his mind before awaking in a bed, his body now a teenager, his voice not so deep, the scruff on his cheeks gone. "_Allan!_" A woman yells out loud, her voice echoing through this empty house, "_Your friend's outside! Go see what he wants, I'm running down to the convenient store for some ingredients for tonight supper._"

Allan gets up and walks dizzily out of his room and down the stairs, accidentally skipping a step, his foot pressing down hard on the last step, his hand grips the rail tightly as his body turns cold and the adrenaline starts pumping. "_Good enough way to wake up I guess._" He begins to breathe deeply and heavily. He stands there for a few seconds, one foot on the cold tiled floor and the other on the warmed wooden step his foot firmly pressed onto.

"_Allan! Get your lazy ass out of bed you damn slug of a man._" Allan's supposable friend, Leopold yelled out. "_What the hell do you want Leo?_" Allan asked as he walked out the front door with the sun hitting him in the face. "_You told me to come past so we can walk to school together." Leopold exclaimed. "Yeah sorry about that man, I think I'm gonna skip this day._" Allan said with his head hung low. "_Fine... Oh and before I go, here_" Leo tossed a transparent capsule containing several blue pills to Allan, Allan being a crappy catcher missed the capsule and it landed by his feet. "_Hah better work on that aim loser._" Leopold chuckled as he walked off.

Allan reached down to grab the transparent capsule that read 'DMH-8' than walked off back up the stairs and into the bathroom. He strips down bare and turns the hot water on, after gulping down a pill he sits under the scalding water, he faces the opposite way so the water rushing out of the shower head attack's his back with force and warmth. He closes his eyes and gently hums away a tune he had only heard in a dream, after so he faded away into a wonderland.

Ripping straight through the clouds like thunder, the dark figure descending at speeds of lightning. The heavy rain hitting him in the face, like a hailstorm of bullets ripping right through him. Eventually he sees dim lights ahead of him, he braces for impact as he slams right into the pavement, creating a small crater around him. "_Oh fuck, what the.. What was up with that!?_" Allan wondered, "_How do you feel?_" The shadowed figure behind Allan appeared behind him, wearing a hooded cloak. Suddenly his voice deepened "I hate it when it rains here Allan" he proclaimed, "_Deal with it, you should know how much I adore it, besides we have work to do. Let's go._".

They begin to walk down the pavement to what seemed like the edge of the world, there isn't much to explain it with, there was just nothing there, no rain, no pavement, no sky or life, nothing could survive in there. Allan raises his hand and closes his eyes. The pavement under him begins to grow and spread, a whole new block appeared before Allan and this dark figure behind him. Suddenly the dream-world begins to shake and the veins on Allan's hand begin to pulsate and throb. A large skyscraper appears from the ground, floor after floor, in just a few seconds he was able to conjure a 650 floor tower. "_Impressive, you're getting better at this._" The hooded figure said.

After they entered the building the man behind Allan removed his hood and it was Lee, Allan's split personality, he was a rather rugged man. Lee has yet to see his reflection since the only time he's ever around is only by Allan's backside, guiding him and protecting him. You'd think, why would Allan need to be protected in his own world? Well... A gentle hum could be heard in the distance, the roaring thunder and rain were strongly silenced by this angelic tune, Allan realized what was about to happen, he turned back to look out the glass door and saw a woman approaching in the rain. His heart sank and his body shook lightly. "_Run.."_ he exclaimed.

To be continued.


End file.
